Here When You Need Me
by awtr101fan
Summary: :On Hiatus: Harry finds himself alone without the support of his friends during the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his routh year. Ginny shows him otherwise. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unless you count dvd's, audiobooks and a poster. Otherwise, HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: This story is written in Ginny's POV and takes place during 'Goblet of Ffire'. It will be AU although I will try to have as much of canon as possible as far as storyliines go. If something is wrong, then it's either part of the AUness or it's something I don't really remember without looking for my copy of GoF. Please bear with me. Reviews would be greatly appreciated but not required. This is my first HP story so the feedback would really help. Enjoy the story :)**Everyone was cheering for Cedric Diggory when he got picked. But when the fire burned the fourth time and Dumbledore called out Harry's name the Great Hall went still. I can just imagine what my brothers will be thinking. The twins would think he was brilliant for finding a way around the age line. Ron – as much as I love the stupid git – would act like a jealous prat.

* * *

Poor Harry. Everywhere he goes, trouble follows.

"But I didn't put my name in." I could hear him telling Ron and Hermione.

I could tell that she was having her doubts, no matter how conflicted they were. My brother automatically didn't believe it.

* * *

"Why don't you believe him?"

"I just don't. Malfoy was right on the train when he

said that Harry would try to get more attention."

"You'd listen to him over Harry?!"

The look Hermione threw my brother before he stomped up to his dorm was so unexpected that Ron didn't even notice it.

"What do you think Gin?" She looked at me. "Do you believe Harry?"

"You know I do. And it's not because of the reasons that you're thinking."

"It's because we all know that he wouldn't want this."

I nodded in agreement.

"My git of a brother will come around. He just needs to sleep on it." I told her while helping her clean up the common room. "If not, I can always hex him."

She laughed at my comment knowing full well how serious I was.

* * *

A few days later I found Harry sitting down by the lake. He wouldn't look up when people passed him by saying 'Potter stinks' and didn't even look up when that idiot Malfoy tried to bother him. I slowly made my way towards the tree I sat under during that time my second year when I was scared that the whole school blamed me for Tom and the chamber.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

He looked up at me with those eyes of his that could easily be the death of me. But the look in them broke my heart.

"Ginny, I don't mean to be rude. But can you please leave me alone?"

"I could. But you know I probably won't."

Harry ran a hand through his hair the way he always does when deep in thought. He looked up at me again.

"Then I guess there's no point in arguing with you." He said as I plopped down beside him. "I really didn't do it. No one wants to believe me though."

"Do you have any clues who it was that did put your name in?"

"No. Obviously it's someone that wants me dead. If it was up to me I'd run away just so Crouch and Bagman wouldn't make me compete."

"I wouldn't really blame you. I've heard bad things about it. Mum told me in a letter how dangerous it can be. Dumbledore wasn't sugarcoating things when he brought that up."

"Brilliant. Just what I effing need." He punched the grass with his fist before putting his head on his knees. "Sorry about the language Gin. I'm sure your Mum would send me a howler for talking like that, especially in front of you."

"Maybe. But considering the circumstances she'd probably let it slide. Ron got a howler though."

"Why?"

"Because he listened to the gossip instead of trussing you."

The laugh that came from Harry's lips was priceless considering how mopey he's been lately.

"And how'd she find out about that?"

"The twins helped me send Mum a note about his behavior. They told me to let you know that if you need anything, just let them know."

"Thanks Gin. Tell them I appreciate the thought."

"No problem. So are you coming inside or am I going to need Dobby's help in bringing you some food?"

"I'm not really hungry. But thanks for asking."

"She's right about Dobby. You need to eat something." Hermione's voice came from behind us, scaring Harry since I knew she'd be here sooner or later. "You're supposed to keep your strength up if they're going to force you to stay in the tournament."

"Bloody hell, two against one."

"Four against one…" started Fred.

"…if you count us, mate." ended George.

"See, you're not as alone in this as you thought."

"Just leave me the bloody hell alone." Harry said under his breath. "Look guys," he raised his voice. "I know you just wanna help me. But you're all just wasting your time."

I looked at my brothers and gave them a knowing glance.

"Fred you take the left side. George you get the right." I dished out commands. "Sorry about this Harry." I told him while he glared. "This is for your own good. Dobby!"

"You calling Dobby Miss Wheezy?"

"Yes." I said after hearing that familiar sounding pop. "Could you please bring me that basket I asked you to make for Harry please?"

He left and returned before we could blink our eyes.

"Dobby is being back with Harry Potter's food."

"Thank you Dobby."

He left again after placing the basket on the ground.

"Alright Hermione, I need you to hold his head steady so we can feed him while I place a sticking charm on his legs."

"What for?" all four of them asked.

"So Harry can't kick me or the basket away. You're going to eat whether you like it or not."

"Best listen to her mate…"

"…or she'll make sure you get a howler from Mum."

"Or try to use her Bat-Bogey hex."

"You lot aren't playing fair."

"Come on Harry." Hermione pleaded. "Just a little bit."

"If I do then will you all leave me alone?"

"Depends. Now open up."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Til next time :)**


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone, this isn't a chapter. Just wanted to let ya'll know that I have d ecided to to put this story on hold for the moment. I havne't lost interest in thsi story.

Writer's block, plot bunnies (which result in other stories either being started or updated), real life in general and a recent problem with my laptop have kept me from updating this one. So for now, it's resting on hiatus. I'm still working on a couple of my other works in progress (you're free to check them out if you havent' already) but wanted to let everyone know. As soon as I get some inspiration, I'll try to whip up a new chapter. Til then, take care :)


End file.
